<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Worlds than These [podfic] by litrapod (litra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230692">Other Worlds than These [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod'>litrapod (litra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Man in Black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.” --The Gunslinger, Stephen King</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Worlds than These [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736594">Other Worlds Than These</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn">kerithwyn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for voiceteam week three challenge: never have I ever:<br/>Never have I ever... posted a podfic without editing it... until now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title: </strong> Other Worlds Than These<br/>
<strong>Fandom: </strong> The Mandalorian, The Dark Tower<br/>
<strong>Author: </strong>kerithwyn<br/>
<strong>Reader: </strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra">Litra</a><br/>
<strong>Pairing: </strong> Gen<br/>
<strong>Rating: </strong> Gen<br/>
<strong>Length: </strong> 1:35<br/>
<strong>Summary: </strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p>
“The Man in Black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.” --The Gunslinger, Stephen King
</p>
</blockquote><p>The original work can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736594">Here</a><br/>
<br/>
Right click to <a href="http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Other%20Worlds%20Than%20These.mp3">Download</a>
</p><p>
<embed/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>